The Final DreamWorks War: Battle of Europe
by penguin adventures
Summary: After Defeating The Daleks and Gallaxhar in the Monsters Vs. Aliens Universe the penguin arrive in Europe where Blowhole and his allies have laid their sights. The Penguins must fight blowhole and company across Europe. From Rome to the snowcapped Swiss alps. from the leaning tower of Pisa to the canals of Venice. It all leads up to an epic battle in the city of Paris.
1. Skipper's recap

The Final DreamWorks War is underway…Blowhole had allied himself with our greatest enemies then kidnapped our Allies, Friends, and acquaintances and brought them all to a unknown location. After a brief misadventure on blowhole's lunar base…which turned out to be a holographic trick…we returned to earth only to get caught up in the Daleks lastest evil plan. The Daleks used a Transdimenional Portal to invade the Monsters Vs. Alien Universe(again). Unfortantly for all of us The Daleks arrived at the same time Gallaxhar(who is somehow still alive) had returned to take his revenge. After barely surviving Daleks, gaint robots, and alien clones in the streets of san Francisco Gallaxhar teleports us onboard his ship. Once their we learn that he has allied with Dr. blowhole. After and epic battle involving Dave, The Fire Queen, Lord Shen, and Blowhole Gallaxhar is killed and the ship self-destructs. Blowhole, his allies, and his massive army fled back to our universe. After the ship self-destruct the Daleks brought us aboard their flagship to show off this Planetary Death beam. Thanks to the efforts of four doctors this plan was averted and the Daleks returned to our universe in shame.

After saving the alternate universe again General Monger helped us return home with the help of a transdimesional portal. I had managed to trick blowhole into revealing where he is keeping some of our friends…Paris Armed with this information the staff of Area 51 tried to aim the portal as close to Paris as possible. Unfortantely as close to paris as possible meant returning to our universe near the ancient city of rome. Where Lord Shen just so happened to have set up camp…


	2. Chapter One: Rome

January 11th 2016

Rome, Italy

Ancient Roman Ruins

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Lord Shen's POV)

"Lord Shen, Sir!" one of my soldiers said, "the army is ready…" "Excellent," I said, "Our conquest of this poorly designed city will begin." "Sir the penguin's flying machine has been sighted," another wolf said. "Right on schedule," I replied, "ready the cannons!" "Right away Lord Shen," he said, "Ready the cannons!" "Soon this city will be mine and Blowhole will have his victory over those stupid flightless birds," I said. "Sir, The Penguins are in firing range," a wolf said. "Take Aim!" I said. All the cannon were lit and I looked at their machine in the distance, "I hope you had a nice trip little penguins," I said, "it will be the last one you will ever take…" I pointed my sword at the penguins flying machine, "FIRE!" I shouted.

9:20 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we have incoming projectiles!" Kowalski shouted. "Evasive maneuvers!" I said. The Pilot nodded and performed a variety of flips, loop-de-loops, barrelrolls, and spins to avoid the Projectiles. "Funny," Private said, "the projectiles look a little like cannonballs." "Skipper I have isolated the source of the projectiles," Kowalski announced, "Those ruins over there!" Kowalski pointed towards the remains of roman buildings and toppled over roman columns. I looked in the direction and quickly noticed something that shouldn't be there…an asian style building in the middle of the ruins with cannons on top of it.

I took out a pair of binculors and focused on the building. Thru the binculors my gaze fell on one smug looking Lord Shen. I lowered the binculors and looked toward the pilot, "plot a course to that building! Let's give that Peacock the surprise of his life!" The Chimp pushed a button on the controls and we warped to he building. "You idiots! Take them out already!" Shen shouted. "Sir, we are trying…" "Keep firing! Keep firing!" Shen shouted. Rico took took the wheel and kept the plane in motion making it impossible for shen's army to lock on. "Deploy banana gun!" I shouted. The sounds of servos filled the air as the gun turrent was lowered. "rapid fire!" I shouted. A barrage of bananas flew in the direction of the cannons on the roof.

"That's their defense against us?" Shen asked, "Bananas?" A barrage of banana flew into shen's face knocking him down. Lord Shen got up with mushed banana running down his face. All his wolf minons started to laugh their heads off at this. Lord Shen with a look of fury in his eyes started to choke the nearest wolf. He eyes burned with fury as he glared as his minion silencing the laughs. "Keep firing! Keep firing!" Shen shouted his dominance reasserted. He then looked our way his eyes filled with hate and fury as he seemed to stare into our souls. A barrage of cannonballs flew in our direction and no amount of evasive maneuvers could save us.

I then in an instant I came up with a plan, "aim for the cannons!" The banana gun operator started to send barrages of bananas at the cannons clugging several of them. A bunch of banana clugged a cannon that was already lit and it exploded blasting several wolves off the building. Two more cannons exploded after getting blocked by banana mush. And then the banana gun jammed and the turrent was destroyed by a cannonball. Shen four remaining cannons were fired and cannonballs ripped thru the super-planes wing and smashed thru the engine. A cannon ball hit the super-plane's rotor sending us tailspining to the ground. The Plane hit the ground and exploded in a massive fireball sending us flying in all directions.

When the smoke cleared I found myself next to a smouldering crater with flaming wreakage in the center of it. The Plane had spilt into several sections all of them still on fire. Cars, smashed traincars, downed electrical towers had been lit ablaze. Several smaller sections of the planes lay near the crater and had created many small fires. In the distance I could hear Lord Shen, "Search the Wreakage! Make sure there are no survivors!" I got up and rushed to find my men without drawing attention. "Fan out!" a wolf holding an axe shouted, "Kill any survivors you find!" Wolves holding a variety of swords, hammers, and crossbows went off in all directions intent on hunting down any survivors. I sneaked past a wolf holding a spiked club and two wolves with sinister-looking swords.

I found Kowalski in his own crater five feet from the main crash site. "Kowalski status report!" I said. "We need to get out of here!" Kowalski said. "I hear survivors!" a gruff voice shouted, "Take them out!" "Retreat," I said. Kowalski and I ran off searching for Private or Rico. I sighted Rico hiding behind a burnt out car. "Rico," I said, "status report!" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" "Rico's fine," Kowalski said. We snuck off moving from burnt out car to burnt out car. We snuck behind a burnt out bus and we started to head towards our next hiding spot. I took one step out from behind the bus and saw the back of shen's neck in the distance. I stepped back behind the bus and stop Kowalski and Rico from going forward. We peeked around the front of the bus and saw Shen interrogating Phil and Mason.

Phil and Mason were tied to a burnt out telephone pole and had a cannon pointed at them. Shen got close to Mason and had his sword mere inches from the chimp's neck, "Why shouldn't I snap you vocal cords right now," Shen asked. "Do you have sign language translater in your inner circle?" Mason asked. "I'm not asking the mute monkey next to you I'm asking you," Shen replied. "Monkeys have tails. We are…" "Going to die unless you tell me where Skipper is!" Shen shouted. "Skipper isn't stupid enough to stay here long enough for you to kill him," Mason replied.

"So you honestly think I am going to believe that skipper well just leave," Shen said, "Without the most meaningful and valued member of his team!" A wolf appeared holding private in a chokehold. "Private!" I shouted. Kowalski looked at me like I betrayed him. Shen removed his sword from Mason neck and turned around, "Ah, so nice of you to join us Skipper," Shen said, "You're just in time for you friends demise!" Shen turned to his wolf minion, "Fire the cannon!" "No," the wolf said. Shen impaled him with his sword and lit the fuse, "Nothing get's in my way…not ever you. Rico narrowed his eyes in angry and hacked up a bomb and threw at the cannon. The Cannon exploded sending Lord Shen flying across the wreakage field. Private untied Phil and Mason and gave the wolf a mournful look. "Let's get out of here," I said.

"But look around the super-plane is gone," Kowalski said, "How do we go anywhere!" "We have to hitch a ride," I said. "ARCHERS TAKE AIM!" Shen shouted, "FIRE!" "evasive!" I shouted. We ran in a zig-zag pattern as flaming arrows hit the ground all around us. "You will never Make it to Paris!" Shen shouted, "You will die in the ruins of the roman empire!" "So blowhole doesn't want to get his flippers dirty," I said. "He's in Pisa to correct their leaning tower…" Shen replied. "Correct?" Private said. "By turning into the Falling Tower of Pisa!" "What is it with blowhole and destroying world landmarks?" I shouted. "Not that your going to survive to stop him!" Shen shouted, "Now if you excuse me I have to go sack monte carlo." "The humans will stop you," I said. "The humans won't know what hit them," Shen replied. "give this message to blowhole," I said, "We will stop him." "Finish them!" Shen shouted and the archers prepared a new barrage of arrows.

"Farewell Little Penguins," Shen said, "I battled fate and won…now I'll claim my prize…The World!" Shen then flew off laughing evilly. "Oh he just have to rub in our flightlessness!" I said. "Well, technically Peacock don't fly," Kowalski said. "Well this one apparently does," I replied. "Um…aren't you forgetting something!" Mason shouted. "Like what?" I said. several flaming arrows flew past me, "Oh I don't know…firey arrows of death," Mason replied. And then Blowhole teleported in, "Ah, Phil and Mason," Blowhole said, "I knew I forgot someone." Blowhole then teleported away with phil and mason. "No!" I shouted, "Kowalski don't you have a device to block enemy teleports?" "Enemy teleport blocker…" Kowalski said. "Yeah…do you have one?" "Do I have one?" Kowalski said, "wanted to built something like that but didn't." "We'll just rescue them later," I said, "also…Tactical retreat!" We ran off screaming as flaming arrows flew all around us. "Sir," a wolf said, "their out of our firing range…should we give chase?"

"don't let them escape!" the wolf general shouted. Ten archers armed with crossbows chased after us their arrows getting frighteningly close to hitting us. "There is no escape penguins!" one of the archers replied. We ran thru the deserted streets only to get back up to a wall. The archers had switched back to bows and were lined up like a firing squad. "It's seems you got trapped between a rock and a hard place," the wolf general said. "The Wolf version of Officer X," Kowalski said, "great." "Options?" I said turning to Kowalski. "think happy thoughts," Kowalski said. "On my command!" the wolf general said, "take aim!" All the archers pulled back their arrows as a wolf ran across lighting each arrow. The Wolf General held his paw up, "You have five seconds to say you goodbyes!"

"Skipper?" Private said. "sorry private," I said, "there is no escape this time." "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming," Kowalski said. "Stay strong soldiers!" I shouted. "This can't be how it ends!" Private said. "We had a good run," I said, "it's has been an honor serving with you boys!" "But skipper…" Kowalski said, "we can get out of this!" "Not this time," I said. Wolf had a sastified look on his face, "Fire!" he shouted. The Archers loosened their hold on the bowstrings but right as they were about to releash the arrows the ground under them exploded knocking them to the ground. "What?" the general replied.

And The North Wind Jet appeared out of a cloud and landed where the archers were standing. The cargo door in the back opened and Classified exited fully decked out in his high tech battle armour. Corporal appeared also in battle armour holding his trademark gaint gun. Short Fuse appeared his his personal hovertank, "The penguins are under the protection of the North Wind!" Classified said. "So back off sucker!" Shortfuse said. "Retreat or face the full might of the North Wind!" Eva voice announced out of the Jet's speaker. The Wolf general took one look at Corporal and his big gun and ran off. "How did you escape blowhole?" I said. "Nothing breaks the Wind!" Classified said. "You think a mad dolphin could hold back the North Wind?"

"Classified we need a ride to Pisa," I said, "Blowhole is planning to take down the Leaning Tower of Pisa." "Meanwhile Lord Shen is on a Warpath to Monte Carlo," Kowalski said. "That's not the only threat," Classified said, "Dave is back to his old tricks in Venice…and mysterious firebeasts had been sighted near the swiss alps." "Fire Queen involvement?" I asked. "Without question," classified said, "and we fear Blowhole has big plans for Paris." "Stopping Blowhole in Pisa is the first step…" I said. "The let's make sure the Leaning Tower is still standing," Classified said. we pailed into the jet and the cargo door closed behind us. The Jet took off and rocketed towards our next destination.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: the Leaning Tower of Pisa

Pisa, Italy

The Leaning Tower

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Blowhole's POV)

"Ah, Nice of you to join us Lord Shen," I said. "Why did you divert me from my path to monte carlo?" Shen asked. "why did you totally fail stopping the penguins?" the Rat King asked. "I don't answer to rodents," Shen replied. "How could you have failed!" I said, "I gave you one simple task! Kill the Penguins!" "I took out their craft," Shen replied. "But the penguins are alive!" I shouted, "which means they are heading to Paris to ruining everything! And YOU just had to tell them that I'm in pisa!" "They don't know where Dave is," Shen said. A beatup wolf rushed in, "You should have died with the rest of those useless archers!' Shen shouted. "The Penguins are almost here," the wolf said. "What? How?" I said. "The North Wind," the wolf replied.

"The North Wind Escaped!? Impossible," I said, "I locked them up in gongmen prison back in ancient china!" "I told you we should have gone with Chorh-Gom Prison Dr. Mammal fish," Hans said. "For that last time I am not a fish!" I shouted. "What is the plan?" Shen asked. "If Dave fails in venice," I said, "begin the invasion of Monte carlo." "We will head to Monte Carlo Tonight!" Shen shouted to his men. "No," I replied, "set up camp around monte carlo and move in on my command." "We will go to monte carlo." Shen shouted, "Now!" "Soon this ridiciolus leaning tower will fail!" I announced, "And you won't be able to stop it Pen-gu-wins!"

2:25 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The North Wind dropped us off in the outskirt of Pisa then scouted up ahead. "We need to move quickly," I said, "we need to keep the leaning tower from becoming the fallen tower of pisa." "Commence Operation: Pisa!" Skipper shouted. And then skipper's earpiece went off, "Skipper," Classified said, "blowhole has set up camp by the tower." "What side?" Skipper asked. "the side opposite the tilting side." "Make sense…" On the other side is a large contracption attached to the tower by ropes and pulleys."

"What kind of ropes?" I asked. Eva's voice filled my ear, "Nylon." "Classified," Skipper said, "get closer…take out the machine!" "we're moving in!" Classified said. "What do we do?" I asked. "Time to pay Blowhole a visit," Skipper replied, "let's move out!" We slid towards the leaning tower and Blowhole's massive tent. We entered the tent and took found a very smug Dr. Blowhole, "Well Pen-gu-wins what an unexpected surprise." "this ends now Blowhole!" Skipper shouted, "the leaning tower of pisa will not fall today!"

"You think your so clever Skipper?" Blowhole said, "if you want to save the leaning tower you have to get thru them!" we turned around and found an army of lobsters, rats, and octopi between us and the tower. "The North Wind is busy dispatching your men and the contracption you have tied up to the tower." "the contracption was the distraction," Blowhole said pushing a button. The Contracption hologram zapped out of existence. "The Charges we set an hours ago," Blowhole replied. "Then why is the tower still intact?" I asked. "wait for it! Wait for it!" Blowhole said, "it should have went off! Red One!" "We forgot to give you the detontor," Red one replied holding up the detonator. "Hand it over!" Blowhole said.

Red one threw the detonator, "Rico the detonator!" Private shouted. Rico intercepted the detonator, "Give me that!" Blowhole shouted. "Rico I'm open!" I shouted. Rico tossed the detonator around blowhole to me. I caught it but got hit in the back by Parker, "I'll take that!" he said. Parker handed the detonator to Blowhole and Skipper face palmed. "Skipper!" shortfuse said as he rushed (or rather hovered) in, "the contraption was a hologram!" "Yeah," I said, "we know." "Check mate," Blowhole said pushing the detonator. Absolutely nothing happened. "What?" Blowhole said pushing the button again…and again…and again." "Red One!" Blowhole shouted. "everything is connected," Red One said. "Ha!" Skipper said, "seems your charges are duds."

And then the bottom of the leaning tower exploded and it started to fall over. "No!" I shouted. "Too slow penguins…the leaning tower is no more," Blowhole gloated. It fell over and nearly missed an NATO convey that just happened to be coming thru. "How did we miss that?" I said. "Did you forget? We're in the middle of the third world war!" "well we have bigger fish to fry then the Russians," I replied. "See you in Paris pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "We coming for you Blowhole," I said. "If you come for me now…Venice will fall!" Blowhole replied. "I forgot about dave," I said. "He will make venice the next atlantis," Blowhole replied as he left. "Corporal," Classified said, "signal the jet…"

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Venice

Venice, Italy

Brine Laboratories Marine Research Facility

6:53 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Dave's POV)

"Explosives have been set throughout the city," Hans replied, "Venice will fall." "excellent work puffin," I said. "It's hans," he replied. "All I have to do to sink this city," I said placing my tentacles on the control panel, "is push this big red button." "The Penguins have arrived*" one of the octopi said. (*translated from octopusnese). "Then don't just sit there," I shouted, "After them!" Five octopi and Hans left the building to pursue the penguins. I turned to one of the remaining octopi, "Ready the Sub! I want it all set to go when I start the countdown!"

The Octopus nodded then relayed the order. All the octopi in the room started to pack their stuff and equipment and head back towards the sub. "We are leaving this facility forever!" I said, "everything must go! Leave nothing behind!" Octopi rushed to pack up the Marine Research Facility and load it onto the sub. "Move quickly! The countdown will start before you know it." an octopi walked past me, "make sure the sub is ready to move out." The octopi nodded. Forklifts had started to move the heavier items into the sub.

7:15 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We need to stop Dave before this city sinks!" I shouted. "You won't make it in time Skipper," Hans said as came out of the shadows. "Hans!" I said. "Hans The Puffin," Classified said, "Surrender immediately!" "I surrender!" hans said with a smirk, "But they don't!" An bunch of Octopi appeared and surrounded us. Hans pulled out his freeze ray, "If anyone is to surrender it's you!" "Blowhole isn't paying you to be dramatic," Parker said. "Well I don't see him paying you," Hans said. several octopi facepalmed at this. "We will take all of you down!" I said. "Skipper the whole point of this is so they can slow us down," Kowalski said.

"Rico," I said. "We'll hold them off!" Classified shouted. "Stop the countdown!" Eva shouted, "well deal with this crowd." "You don't scare me owl," Hans said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb. "I can't see!" short-fuse said. "Attack!" Hans shouted, "don't let them escape!" while Hans, Parker, and the octopi took on the North Wind we made our escape thru the smoke. "I am detecting high explosives below the city," Kowalski said. "track their source," I said. "All the fuses from the explosives lead to Brine Laboratories!"

"Hack into their systems see if Dave started to countdown yet," I said. Kowalski pulled out his smart phone and began hacking Dave's system. "Skipper we have company!" "Yo! Rats don't let them escape!" The Rat King shouted. "Their not going anywhere boss," one of the rats said. "Let's loss these rats," I said. We took a left on the walkway slipping into the crowd of people. "Where did they go!" the Rat King shouted. "They went into that crowd!" "Get them!" "Kowalski! Status report!" I shouted. "I'm hacked into Dave's security cameras," Kowalski replied, "Dave haven't started the countdown we still have time!"

I grabbed Kowalski's Phone, "can you get sound on this thing…" "Yes," Kowalski said tapping on the screen. "the penguins are coming here," Hans said. "the countdown starts in fifteen minutes…they won't make it time," Dave replied. I handed Kowalski the phone back, "We only have fifteen minutes!" Kowalski shouted. "We're never make it!" Private said. And then the Rat King landed in front of us, "That's right! You not gonna make it flightless birds!" "We're going to get past you," I said. "How are you going to do that bird?" he replied.

"You don't know Venice very well," I said, "this is just like cuba." "It is?" Private said. "Taxi!" I shouted. We hopped aboard a gondola in the canal and I flipped a coin to the gondolier. I flipped another coin to the musican, "How about some music something oh I don't know…chase-y!" The Musican started to play but the gondolier picked up a phone. "He's calling animal control!" Private said. "Never again," I said knocked the gondolier into the canal. "Take a paddle!" I shouted taking a paddle!" Private, Kowalski and Rico grabbed the three remaining paddles. The Music from the musican started to pick up into a tail wrapped around him and pull him off.

"Snake!" Kowalski shouted. "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Private shouted. "Sssstop the boat penguinssss!" savio shouted. "all the villain are out today!" A beam from Hans freeze ray hit Private and trapped him in a block of ice. "We lost engine one!" Kowalski shouted. "Then paddle faster!" I shouted. "We going as fast as we can!" Kowalski shouted. Rico hacked up an outboard motor and attached it to the back of the boat. Rico pulled the string and the moter roared to life and the boat surged forward. "Skipper the Rat King is gaining!" Kowalski shouted. I looked to my left and show the Rat King jumping from rooftop to rooftop coming ever closer. "Rico full steam ahead!" I shouted. Rico set the motor to it's highest speed but The Rat King kept gaining. "Ramming speed!" I shouted. "We're giving it all she's got!" Kowalski shouted. Rat King landed and punched Rico off the boat towards a pair of octopi and a cage. Private have just thaw out enough to shout, "Rico!' The Rat King turned to the back of the boat and punched the outboard knocking it into the water.

Our speed went to zero and Savio slitered on board. "WE been boarded!" Kowalski shouted. "Abandoned ship!" I shouted. Savio surged forward and warped himself around us. "Should I squeeze you quickly or slowly?" Savio asked. "Get off us you low down dirty snake!" "I think I'll just eat you!" Savio said. "Ka-blamo!" Rico shouted. "Rico!" Private shouted. Rico glided over on a hang glider then releashed his grip on the bars landing on the deck of the boat.

"How?" The Rat King asked. "No cage can hold Rico," I replied. "Quiet!" Savio said squeezing harder. "let 'em go!" Rico shouted pointing a rocket launcher at Savio. "that's not awesome," The Rat King said backing off. Savio's eyes widened and he releashed his grip on us. The Rat King and Savio then got off the boat as we drifted forward. Dave's lab came into view just one block away. "Dave is within reach," I said, "let's roll!" We jumped off the boat and slid in the direction of Dave's lab. "Skipper we need to hurry!" Kowalski said looking at his smart phone," The Countdown has started!" "Then move faster!" I shouted. We sped pass street vendors and arrived at our destination.

We appeared on the dock in front of Dave's lab to find a bunch of octopi loading up the sub. "Opps," I said. All the octopi glared at us but contiuned to load crates into the sub. We tiptoed away from the octopi then bolted up the stairs. I burst the door down and we charged in only to find the room empty. Behind us Dave's sub was moving away from the dock and was starting to dive beneath the waves. Dave's smug face appeared on the gaint screen, "Hello Penguins I would have loved to stay and brag but…the city is about to blow up and sink below the waves…before then you can say penguins…Bye." Dave's message ended and the countdown began. The Numbers appeared on screen in big letters while Blowhole's computer counted down. "TWENTY!"

"Kowalski can you stop the detonation?" I asked. Kowalski hopped on to the control panel and started to type rapidly on the keyboard. "EIGHTEEN! SEVENTEEN!" "Kowalski…" I said. "I can do this is just need some quiet!" Kowalski said. "FIFTEEN! FOURTEEN!" Kowalski was sweating bullets as he contiuned to type furiously. "Come on Kowalski! You can do it," Kowalski muttered. "TWELVE! ELEVEN! TEN! NINE!" "Almost got it," Kowalski said. "Kowalski…" I said. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR!" "Just a few more keys," Kowalski said. "THREE! TWO! ONE…Detonation Terminated." "Whew!" Kowalski said. "Mission accomplished," I replied. "This building will now self-destruct pen-gu-wins!" another computer voice said. "All heck," Rico said. Kowalski started to type again, "Attempt to deactivate self-destruct detected this building will self-destruct…right now. Have a nice day!" "Get down!" I shouted, "Everybody get…" The building exploded with a massive bang and then everything went dark…

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Battle of the swiss alps

The Swiss Alps

10:00 P.M Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

I opened my eyes to find the four of us in a cage. "Skipper," I said, "we have been captured." "Location," Skipper said. "Mountain air, freshly fallen snow," I said, "rocky terrain...evergreen trees…and the sound of elkhorns….This is the alp mountains." "Fire Queen territory," Skipper muttered. A massive beast made out of fire appeared roared at us and then…shut off it's fire revealing a metal dog-like machine. "The Fire Beasts are fake?" I said. "That was all a ploy to get you all here so Shen can take over Monte carlo unchallenged." "The Red Squirrel," I said. Nigel was tossed in front of us tied up and with duct-tape over his mouth. "Yes," The Red Squirrel replied. "Where is The Fire Queen?" Skipper asked.

"The Fire Queen was never part of this plan," the squirrel replied. "So the Firebeast?" I said. "Was a robot that lights itself on fire," The Red Squirrel said, "The Name was chosen to trick you into thinking The Fire Queen was here…Thus keeping you out of the way while the peacock takes Monte Carlo." "Okay…We're just leave and head to Monte Carlo," Skipper said. "How are you going to do that?" The Red Squirrel asked, "You're in a cage!" Rico picked the lock with a paperclip and the front of the cage fell over. Rico then hacked up his flamethrower. "Ah!" The Red Squirrel shouted as he ran away only to slam into a tree, "Stupid eyepatch," The Red Squirrel said.

We quickly surrounded him, "give up Squirrel," Skipper said. The Red Squirrel took out a remote and pushed a button. The "Firebeast" roared back to life and while we were distracted by the firey robot Red slipped away. "Robot of death options," Skipper said. "Fight fire with fire," I replied. Rico fired the flamethrower at the robot causing it's fire creation system to overload. "We need to extinguish it before it burns down the whole forest," Skipper shouted. It opened it's mouth and sent a massive fireball out way. Rico countered by firing the flamethrower into it's mouth causing the one in it's mouth to explode. Rico dropped his flamethrower the hacked up a fire extinguisher and blasted the robot with it. Instead of extinguishing the robot the contents of the fire extinguisher just caught on fire. "We need something colder," Skipper said. Rico hacked up a tank of liquid nitrogen and threw it at the robot's back. The tank melted open on contact and the robot was covered in liquid nitrogen. The robot's joints instantly started to freeze up as ice solidified around the robot in the shape of fire. Icicles formed as the metal started to crack from the cold and then the machine shattered into a million frozen pieces.

"right on rico!" Skipper said. but then a concerned look appeared on skipper's face, "W…where...did you get the liquid nitrogen?" I crossed my flippers, "where did you ever find liquid nitrogen…You don't have an dry ice in there do you?" Rico hacked up a cooler with various warning taped onto it. "Warning: Dry Ice" "Do not injest!" "Warning: May produce liquid nitrogen when exposed to heat." "Warning: Do not handle dry ice without protective garments" "Handle with care" "fragile" "This way up!" "Do not dump contents!" "Do not throw out with normal garbage!" "Warning: Contents may reach 50 degrees below zero" "Rico…what did I say about carrying dry ice in you stomach!" Skipper shouted. Rico pushed the cooler behind a bush and whistled innocently.

"I'm not letting you off this mountain!" The Red Squirrel announced. He walked forward in a massive attackbot. He raised one of the robotic arms and it fired a barrage of fire lighting several trees ablaze. The other arm raised revealing an ion cannon which fired a powerful beam at us knocking us across the forest. Rockets were fired from the attackbot's back and they arched down heading straight for us. "Evasive!" Skipper shouted. We jumped and dodged as the rockets explode around us. Two massive guns raised out of the back and moved into position. "Asta la vista," The Red Squirrel shouted. The guns started to fire bombarding the forest with bullets. The "eyes" of the attackbot started to fire lasers. The arm with the flamethrower flipped the flamethrower revealing another barrel which started to shot plasma bolts at us.

"He has too much fire power!" I shouted as more rockets were fired off. The arm with the ion cannon contiuned to fire wreaking havoc on the mountain. The arm with the cannon flipped over to reveal a drillhead. The Massive drillhead was fired and it flew at us it's sharpteeth spinning rapidly. "Get down!" Skipper shouted as he tackled me out of the way. The Drill flew past harmless and drilled thru several trees before drilling halfway thru the nearest mountain and stopping. The Ion cannon had returned and was pulsating with power. "Let's see you survive the ion cannon…ON maximum power!" The Ion Cannon fired and wiped out half the forest leaving a massive crater on the top of the mountain.

"Is that the best you got?" Skipper asked leaning against a tree trunk. The machine guns went off firing off a barrage of bullets our way. We dodged and jumped out of the way as The Red Squirrel struggled to keep his guns trained on us. "Let's chance things up a little," Red announced. The "chest" of the attackbot opened and moved out to the sides revealing a lot of missiles and a laser cannon. The laser cannon fired away wiping out any tree trunks in the way. The Laser cannon casued the ground behind us to explode knocking us to the ground. The Missiles then fired and flew in our direction. They missed us but exploded mere inches in front of us making the crater even deeper and knocking us to the other side of the mountain.

And guess what we saw…a massive cliff and a long way down. The robot staggered forward it's chest compartment closed. "What's the matter penguins?" The Red Squirrel asked, "Is it too high of a fall for you?" "Well…we're birds," I said, "and one thing we inherited from our flying bird cousins…we're not afraid of heights!" "In that case…" The Red Squirrel announced, "Dos sylvania!" He then stepped forward, "what's the matter squirrel? Is that as fast as you can go?" Skipper asked. "This attackbot can reach speeds of 100 miles an hour!" The Red Squirrel replied. "It looks too unstable to move that fast," I replied. The attackbot charged forward at one hundred miles per hour guns blazing. Skipper tackled all of us out of harms way as The attackbot ran straight off the cliff. A seat was ejected from the attachbot and a parachute was deployed. "This is not the end Penguins! The Red Squirrel will rise again!" The Red squirrel shouted.

"Now on to Monte Carlo if only we have some intel of what's going on there," I said. An spainish galleon attached to a massive canvas balloon appeared out of the fog. The ship had two sails both of them had a peacock on them…the symbol of Lord Shen. Chinese symbols had been etched into the wood and a massive carved dragon head was added to the bow. "He turned one of his boats into an airship," I said, "Great…" "We need to take that airship," Skipper said. "What?" I replied, "that thing is heavily armed!" Several cannon flaps opened and a gaint crossbow was pointed our way. Archers lined up and drew back their arrows. A wolf stood on the roof of the captains quarters and unrolled a scroll, "Lord Shen has given you a choice Surrender now or die! If you do not answer in the next five seconds you will die!" The gaint crossbow cocked and was locked on to the four of us. Behind the archers on a raised platform four large cannons were readied. More Archers readied their arrows on the bow of the ship.

"Rico," Skipper said. Rico hacked up a grappling hook. "five!" the wolf shouted, "Four! Three! Two! One! Times up! FIRE!" Gaint flaming arrows, normal sized arrows, spears, and cannonballs flew our way. Firerockets were lit and flew our way exploded in the forest behind us. Skipper fired the grabbing Hook and we all grabbed hold. We flew towards the deck and landed prefectly. We caught the archers by surprise and took them all out. They fell forward, out of the ship and fell to the ground below. "Kill them!" The Captain shouted, "Don't them take this ship!" Wolfs with handcannons, Swords, and axes charged forward. Rico hacked two six foot wacking sticks. I grabbed on of them and started swinging taking out several wolfs and knocked them off the deck. The sound of weapons clanging to the ground filled the air as Skipper disarmed several more opponets with his six foor wacking stick.

The Rest of the wolfs let their weapons clang to the ground and raised their hands up in surrender. The Captain dropped his sword and raised his hands only to find Corporal pointing a gun at his back. "Your surrender is appreciated," Classified said. "Mr. Rico," Skipper said, "take the wheel…we're turning this airship around! Next stop Monte carlo!" "what should we do with the prisoners," Eva asked. "Take them below deck," Skipper said. "The cells are usually directly below the captains quarters." Classified and Corporal lead the handcuffed former crew below decks to be locked up. "Get some rest boys it's going to be a long ride," Skipper said.

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: Monte Carlo

January 12th 2016

Monte Carlo

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Lord Shen's POV)

I stood on the deck of my airflagship as we floated above the city of monte carlo. The last surviving ships from my original fleet had been converted to airships. The traditional Chinese junks were easily converted but their prefect design had to be supplemented by other cultures' ships. Spainish Galleons, Windjammers, and Viking longboats had all been converted to airships. All Ships had the sails with my symbol on them to bring terror to all who see it. All ships were equipped with my cannons and gaint crossbows. All the ships in my new fleet were crewed by the fiercest warriors and the best archers. And the fleet was no match for anything the humans could throw at us. I watched with sasification as my airfleet rained down destruction from above. Another fleet of warships was laying waste to the city from the sea. Meanwhile my armies were creating chaos on the ground. "This is the perfect battle," I said. "The city is surrounded," the captain said, "they are being attacked by land, by air, and by sea…it will not last long."

"Soon this human city of excess will fall," I said, "and the city of New Gongmen will rise from it's ashes." "And all humans will celebrate the year of the peacock every year," the captain replied. "Yes," I said, "And from my shiny new city…my empire will speard across the globe. All of Asia, Europe, and North America will be mine!" "Sir, the airship you sent to deal with the penguins is back," a lookout announced. "Excellent," I said. "Except their penguins on the sails," he replied. "What!' I said, "that ship was crewed by some of the fiercest warriors and the best archers! How could they have taken it!" Skipper was holding up some sort of cone, "Score one of us little penguins!" My eye twitched and anger rose up in me, "Blast them out of the sky!" I shouted. "I won't do that!" Skipper said, "We have taken some of you warriors prisoner! Some of them even switched sides!"

"Sir, the prisoners," the captain said. "for all I knew they could all be traitors! Now Blast them out of the sky!" "We already tried blasting them out of the sky!" the captian of another ship shouted. "Then Blast them out of the sky again!" I shouted. My airfleet started to engage the penguins. "The americans have something called popcorn…get me some of that," I said, "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Above Monte Carlo

2:20 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper! We're taking fire from all sides!" I shouted. "Bring it on!" Our Archers (or shen's archers who switched sides) shouted. "Skipper Shen will kill us all," the Wolf captain said, "everyone he deems a traitor he destroys." "Shen will not execute any of you," Skipper replied, "Plus we have the warriors still loyal to him locked up." "He will cut down the prisoners as traitors," the wolf captian replied. "Noone is going to get executed," Skipper said, "Not on my watch." "Blast them out of the sky!" Shen shouted. "Do you have a visual on shen," Skipper shouted. "He is…eating popcorn," I said. "Then let's give him a real show!" I replied. "Fire everything!" Arrows and Cannonball flew from our flagship.

"We're taking fire!" a archer shouted. "We're also giving some," I replied. The four massive deck cannons were firing away. "Keep firing! Keep firing!" Shen shouted as airship after airship went down. "Fire at will!" I shouted. A sizable Galleon appeared only to get shot down Gold and silver raining down on the city below. A few Brave…or stupid…people started to rush around picking up as much as they could. "That was my treasure ship!" Shen shouted. A Massive Egyptian sailboat meet the same fate and slammed into the ground sending treasure everywhere. "That was my Egyptian treasure ship!" Shen shouted. Five more ships went down one of them was a roman warship, "My Roman treasure ship!" Shen shouted. And then four of Shen's Chinese junks(it's a kind of boat by the way) went down. "What you destroyed the surviving ships from my original fleet" Shen shouted, "and all of them held priceless treasure from Japan, china, and korea!" Shen's Windjammers were still aloft despite heavy damage to their hulls, sails, and balloon fabric. Except one was leaking statues. "My Buddas!" Shen shouted, "I need that luck!" A ship that looked tibetian was destroyed and fell to the earth in the most dramatic fashion.

"Who wants to guess what treasure is in that ship!" I said. "My Tibetian Treasure Ship!" Shen shouted. "Shen where did you get all these Ships anyway," Skipper shouted. "I claimed ships throught time…Also my father had a collection of exotic fleets." "I heard of collecting boats…but collecting entire fleets of boats?" Kowalski said. "And you wonder why I hate him," Shen replied. "Nobody dies on my ship," Skipper said. "I will kill all the traitors on that ship," Shen said, "then the North Wind, and then you flightless birds!" "Keep Firing! Keep Firing!" Shen shouted. More airships went down until only two heavily armed ships and Shen's flagship which was still aloft! We took out one of the two heavily armed airship and it's destruction caused the other one to fall. "Not my Athenian and Spartian treasure ships!" Shen shouted. "Blast them out of the sky!"

"We don't have any ships left!" "Ramming speed!" Shen shouted. "Skipper there going to ram us out of the sky!" I shouted, "we're going to need a bigger airship." Skipper looked at the airship heading our way. "Fire at will," Skipper shouted. The Gaint crossbow was pointed at Shen's ship. "hard to starboard!" Shen shouted. "Point the crossbow to starboard!" I shouted. "hard to port!" shen shouted. "Crossbow to port!" I shouted. "Hard to starboard!" "Crossbow to Bow!" I shouted. "Light!" the crossbow arrows were lit. "Fire!" I shouted. "Hard to Stern!" Shen shouted. A flaming arrow slammed into the front of the airship as the wood was lit ablaze.

Skipper turned to one of the cannon operators, "Fire at the cargo hold." Four cannon balls went off and caused the remaining cannon balls in Shen's ship to explode. The remains of Shen's airship pulled up next to us and grappling hooks were thrown on our deck. "We been boarded," one of the wolves shouted. Shen looked extremely ticked off as he boarded the ship with his few remaining soldiers. "I still have a fleet of warships," shen said, "and and entire army on the ground…You think this was enough to stop me?" "maybe," Skipper said. He turned to the soldier next to him, "should we kill them?" a wolf asked. "Yes, yes you should kill them. But first…" Shen said, "Kill the traitors." "Get off my ship," Skipper replied. "This is my ship," Shen said, "and I'm taking it back." "maybe we're weren't enough to stop you," I said, "but maybe that is!" "What?" Shen said.

"This is Kate Stewart chief scientific officer of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Leave or face the full power of UNIT!" a voice on a megaphone shouted. The Valiant appeared and drawfed the two airships. "What is that," Shen asked. "That Lord Shen is a Helicarrier," I said, "and you attack of this city ends." "This is not over Skipper," Shen said, "Send the retreat signal." The Wolf blew a horn and the warfleet sailed away and Shen army left. "See you in Paris Penguins," Shen said as he jumped back on his ship. Waving a white flag Shen's airship limped away heading inland. Unit sent down personal to provide disaster relief to the citizens of Monte Carlo. The Red cross also arrived while UNIT solders pasted out nodisclosure agreements to relief workers and survivors alike. The agreements read something like this, "By signing this agreement you agree to tell everyone that the attack on monte carlo was the result of a dalek invasion force. You will not tell anyone that the attack was actually carried out by a sentient talking peacock and sentient wolves. You will not share experiences of wolves, cannons, airships, or sentient gorillas. Relief workers /survivors you will tell the public and new agencys that you responded to the victims of a unprecended dalek attack. No Relief worker/survivor will report to any organization the sighting of four penguin commandos or interspecies taskforces. Also you are free to describes sighting of a blue police box…but please note this will be quickly covered up by UNIT. UNIT reserves the right to pursue legal action if you violate the terms above. Violation of terms can also result in unwarranted search and seizure, cruel and unusual punishment, deportation, and/or arrest without probable cause. Do not send any letters of complaint to the United Nations UNIT is not affilatied nor are we regulated by the UN. Please sign on the dotted line below." 

In Fact UNIT handed us one of these Nondisclosure agreements. "I can't believe this," Skipper said, "they give us access to their bases, databases, and gave us high-level clearance yet they will still give us this thing!" A UNIT soldier appeared, "filing error…sorry about the mix up." The UNIT soldier took the disclosure agreement back and parachuted off the side of the ship. "Where to next boss," a wolf soldier said, "do we follow shen?" "We take on your former employeer later…right now we have a jail break to get to!" "Yes, Sir!" the captain replied turning to his men, "Turn this pail of wood around full speed ahead." The airship was then piloted away from monte carlo towards the French countryside. Classified pulled out a spyphone, "Blowhole has his army camped in France…in a circus tent." "Blowhole must be holding Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, and the others there," Skipper said. "Where in France," I asked. "Normandy," Classified replied.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Fur Power!

Normandy, France

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dave's POV)

"Hello everybody," I shouted. "Hello? really" Blowhole said, "You been here for five hours and now you say hello?" "You will never stop the penguins," Vitaly said. "I'll guess I'll just recapture all the circus animals I just releashed back in seattle," Blowhole said. "No!" Gia said. "Then be quiet," I said, "we releashed the others as a sign of mercy." "Mercy?" Vitaly said, "you don't even know what that means." "they will rescue us," Stefano said, "and then alice, marty, Melmen, and Gloria!" "Silence seal," Blowhole replied. "Sea lion," Stefano said. "Whatever," Blowhole said. "Now who's going to be the first to try the new and improve medusa serum?" I said.

"enough with the medusa serum," Blowhole said. "But…" "Are you the mastermind of my fanastic plan?" Blowhole said, "No? then get that medusa serum out of my sight." "Nicolas get rid of the medusa serum!" I shouted. "No…Not Nicolas," Blowhole said, "You will get rid of the serum!" I rolled my eyes and pushed the medusa cannon out of the dolphins sight. "This is my plan," Blowhole said, "and it will be followed to the letter." One of these days I'm using the medusa serum on him. Then an alarm went off, "Doc," Red One said, "it's the enemy has been detected alarm!" "Ready the forces," Blowhole shouted, "they must not be allowed to free their friends." Octopi, lobsters, and Parker left the room. "You want your friends?" blowhole announced, "Come and get them Pen-gu-wins!"

6:15 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Our airship landed outside Blowhole's encampment and I left the North Wind and the crew in charge of the ship. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano are being held in the middle of the central tent." "Any confirmation of the others?" I said. "None," Kowalski said, "But Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria are confirmed to be in paris." "Okay," I said, "we need to free whoever's in here…Get it, get out, leave for paris." "Skipper we have incoming!" Kowalski said.

"IF one of them even touches the central tent," Parker shouted, "Blowhole will feast on Lobster and octopi tonight!" A barrage of Lobsters and octopi charged forwards heading straight for us. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and everyone just stopped. "Kowalski tell me you got some butter," I said, "we going to be cooking some lobster!" All the lobsters ran the opposite direction screaming. "Get back here!" Parker shouted. "Rico let's fry some octopi!" I said. Rico lit his flamethrower. The Octopi ran away screaming in the direction the lobsters just went. "Get back here you cowards! Blowhole will be hearing about this!"

We walked up Parker, "Move aside," I said. Parker held up his leg and pointed his toxic spur at us. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher, "don't even think 'bout it." "I am not getting paid enough for this," Parker said walking away. We made it all the way to the inside of the central tent unchallagenced. Gia, Stefano, and Vitaly were in a cage. "Where are the others?" I said. "Blowhole returned them to seattle," Vitaly replied. Rico tossed me a paper clip which I tossed to vitaly. Vitaly made quick work of the lock and the front of the cage fell over. "You may have freed you friends," Dave said, "but I'm not going to let them leave here alive!"

Rico aimed his flamethrower at Dave, "You think a little fire scares me?" Dave asked. "Don't tempt us," I said. "Okay then Rico!" Dave said, "Fire away!" Rico hesitated. "Rico!" I said, "let's toast this marshmallow." Rico hesitated some more then squeeze the trigger. A column of fire erupted from the barrel but Dave was too fast. Dave slammed into rico knocking the flamethrower out of his flippers. The Fire was cut off and the flamethrower clanged harmlessly to the ground. Rico was thrown across the room. "Rico!" I shouted. Dave picked up the flamethrower and turned it on us. Rico charged at Dave who quickly grabbed him with a tentacle. Rico managed to activate the safety before Dave could fire. Dave threw rico to the ground then flipped off the safety.

Dave pulled the trigger but rico jammed it with a banana before it could fire. The Flamethrower exploded into a massive fireball that ingulfed Dave. When the smoke cleared only a charred flamethrower and some ash remained. "That was unexpected," Blowhole said. "Blowhole?!" I said, "what are you…" "See you in paris pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. the hologram of blowhole faded leaving us alone. "Okay," I said, "let's get the civilians home!" "We can help," gia said. "No I'm not putting you at risk," I replied. "You can't do this alone!" Vitaly said. "who said anything about alone," I said. "We need to leave!" Classified shouted, "the enemy has sighted the airship!" A rope fell to the ground from above. "We have to go now!" the captain of the airship shouted. "You not leaving without us," vitaly said, "And if we go down in flames so be it!"

"Fine," I said, "come on." Kowalski pulled out the space time teleport and pushed the button. "No!" Gia shouted as they were teleported away. We rushed out of the tent and started to climb up the rope. Classified grabbed onto the rope, "Pull it up! Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" Corporal and several wolves started to pull the rope up until we were all on the dock. "We're going to Paris!" I shouted, "step on it!" The airship turned around to find the remains of Lord shen's warship. Shen had stuck as many cannons as possible on what was left of the deck. Seven Cannons were lined up on the deck. "Fire!" Shen shouted. Kowalski pushed the button on the space-time teleport and then entire airship with everyone on it teleported before the cannonballs could reach us. "Shen is probably freaking out right now," I said. "Paris is in our sights!" the captain shouted.

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Battle of Paris

Paris, France

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Blowhole's POV)

Shen's airship landed on the grounds of the effiel tower. A ramp on the buttom of the hull lowered to the ground. Shen and four wolfs stepped out of the ship. The Ship fell apart amost as soon as shen left the ramp. "You told me it had two trips left!" Shen shouted at one of the soldiers. "I was wrong," he replied. I rolled forward on my segway, "Dave is dead…our armies are the only thing that stands between the pen-gu-wins and their friends." "My fleet is off the coast of Paris," Shen replied, "and our armies are at their peak readiness." I turned to one of my lobsters, "ready the charges…if the penguins try to get close to the effiel tower detonate the charges." "But sir what about the…" "It just a big metal pylon…nobody is going to miss it!" I replied.

"But what about the restaurant?" "We took over the restaurant," I said, "and the humans think it's being remodeled." "Yes," Lord Shen, "and the remodel is going to blow their puny minds." "What if the penguins don't show up as predicted?" Red one said. "Detonate it anyway!" "now?" Red one said. "No not now!" I said, "when I say!" "This is a brilliant plan!" Shen said, "No matter what the penguins do they will lose!" "I glad somebody appericates my genius!" I replied. "Now if you excuse me," Shen said, "I have to check out my new palace." Shen left heading in the direction of the palace of Versailles. The Penguins stolen airship then appeared and touched down next to the wreak of shen's airship. "Ah Skipper," I said, "meet me at the arch de triumph…for our battle." "Lead the way," Skipper said.

"Skipper why should we listen to anything he says," Kowalski said. "My terms or not at all," I replied. "What are those terms," Skipper said. "If you attempt a rescue mission the charges at the bottom of the effiel tower will detonate…IF you don't attempt a rescue mission the charges will go off!" "Oh stalemate," Kowalski said. "You will leave paris pen-gu-wins if you try anything clever…the charges will go off right now!" "and if we defuse the charges?" Skipper asked. "Then this entire park will go up!" I replied. A massive fleet of airships appeared over the city. "but I thought we destroy them all?" Kowalski said. "Shen has another fleet?" Skipper asked. "Of course he has another fleet? Did you think in would put all his eggs in one basket in Monte carlo?" I replied. "Good thing we just defused all the charges in this park," Skipper said. "what?" I said, "You're bluffing." I pulled out both detonators and pushed the buttons. Their was a loud click then nothing happened. "Oh…you did defuse all the charges," I replied.

"where is shen by the way," Skipper said. "He said something about checking out his new palace," I replied. "He took over the Palace of Versailles!" Kowalski shouted. "Let's roll!" Skipper shouted. I chuckled as the penguin rushed off, "Red One are the real charges undistured," I asked. "their still intact," red one replied, "as we placed them in the one place the penguins failed to look." "Where," I asked. "Inside the restaurant," he replied. "Excellent," I said, "detonate on my command!" "You got it boss," Red One replied.

The Palace of Versailles

9:20 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Lord Shen's POV)

I admire several painting while and felt the gold paneling of the walls. "With a few personal changes…this will serve nicely as my new palace." "Sir," a wolf said, "we found the throne room." "Excellent," I said, "also when this palace is mine remind me to dig out those gardens…the cannons would do nicely there." "Also are you done destroying the glass pyramid…it is really in poor taste…I mean who turns a royal palace into a art museum?"

I followed the wolf into the throne room and was blinded by a painting of a king with horrible fashion sense. "Would someone cover up that horrible portrait!" "But sir, It's King Henry the Eight," a wolf said. "I don't care if it's the first emperor of china!" I shouted, "Commisson a portrait of me to replace that hideous portrait!" I shouted. "But sir he's a fellow king…" "IF I am to rule a empire that stretches from North America to China," I said, "I do not want a portrait of another ruler in my throne room!" A wolf took the portrait down and replace it with a regal portrait of me. "Much better," I said. A gorilla threw the old throne across the room and place my fathers throne down. "What is that doing here," I shouted, "I left that thing in gongmen city!"

Two wolf carried the original throne that came with the room and placed it next to the throne I hated. "I have fond memorys of playing around this throne," I said, "Now get rid of it!" Another Gorrila threw it out the window hitting something outside. "My car!" someone shouted in french. "Well somebody take out the owner of the white sedan," I replied. The two gorillas stared at me, "The horse-less chariot thing!" I shouted. A wolf pointed a handcannon out the broken window and fired. "Ah…much better," I said.

I looked at the gold plated and gem incrusted throne then sat in it. Four gorillas carried my most powerful cannon into the room and pointed it in the direction of the doors. "A little to the right," I said. The Gorrila moved the cannon a little to the right, "Perfect," I said. Wolf soldiers fell in line on either side of the carpet leading to the throne. "Victory is upon us," I said, "I can feel it." And then those four black and white annoyances walked into my throne room. "A cannon?" Skipper asked, "You have a terrible fashion sense." "Skipper we meet again," I said pointing my lance at him. "What happened to the sword?" Skipper asked. I narrowed my eyes and flung one of my concealed blades at him. Skipper dodged the blade and it smashed into the wood work. "

"Guards!" I shouted, "get them out of my throne room!" "Actually this throne room belongs to the city of paris," Kowalski said. "And soon the city of paris will belong to me!" I said. "whats to prevent blowhole from taking this city." "We had an agreement," I said, "Dave, blowhole and I sliced up the world evenly…blowhole would get Africa, south America, austrilla, new zealand, and antartica." "Dave would have had north America but since he is no longer alive," I said, "I get all of North America, Europe, egypt, the british isles, Asia, and my pick of south asian islands…Once I get rid of those fools in UNIT."

"If you don't leave," Skipper said, "we're going to have a problem." "fire the cannon!" I shouted. The Cannon fired and sent the penguins flying out of the palace. "Should we get them?" the guard asked. "No," I said, "Blowhole has special plans for them." "What should we do about the swimming pool issue?" a wolf asked. "Fill it in," I said, "make it your new armour." "This is the police," a gruff voice said in French, "Leave the palace or face the conquences!" "Idiots!" I shouted, "who forgot to shut the front gate!" "Um…You did," a wolf said. "Fair enough," I said.

Arch de triumph

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We landed with a thud in front of the arch de triumph where a smug Dr. Blowhole was waiting. "You just couldn't help facing shen could you?" Blowhole sneered. "That was a tactical mistake," Skipper said, "but now we're back on the right track…and your going down!" "Lobsters Attaaack!" Blowhole shouted. "Here we go!" Skipper shouted. Lord Shen and his army appeared behind us as the lobsters charged. "What are you doing here Shen?" Skipper said, "I thought you were louging around your new palace." "And miss you get utterly defeated?" Shen asked, "Not in a million years." Lobsters surrounded us on all sides as we struggled to hold them off. "Wow," I said, "they are bit better trained since we last fought!" "We been practicing," Red One said.

We kicked, barrelrolled, roundhoused, dropkicked, and slapped but our every move was countered by the lobsters. Skipper managed to take out several lobsters with his cockscrew before he was overwhelmed. "I'm not taking any chances Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted. Shen had prepared a cannon but he didn't seem to believe that it will ever need to be used. "Skipper!" Private shouted as lobsters mobbed him. Rico didn't seem to be faring any better recieving more hits then he was dishing out. Everytime he tried to hack up a weapon a lobster clamped his beak shut. I seemed to be the only one having any luck but I was starting to tire.

"It seems you have finally met you match Pen-gu-wins!" blowhole shouted as more lobsters surged forward. "Their's too many of them!" I shouted. "Retreat is not a option!" Skipper said as he received a punch to the face. "Skipper!" Private shouted as he disappered into a sea of red. "Private!" Skipper shouted but he too was overwhelmed. "Rico," I said, "we can still…" Rico got knocked out and disappeared into the sea of lobsters. I got knocked aside and found blowhole looming above me, "You failed pen-gu-win," Blowhole said. But suddenly a gaint fireball erupted sending lobsters flying everywhere. Skipper jumped up into the air and pull off a omega boom knocking out the remaining lobsters. He then glared in Shen's direction.

I rushed back to where Skipper was waited and joined him in glaring at Shen. Shen's beak was open in a sinister smile. "Good thing I brought this parting gift," Shen said. "how is a cannon a parting gift?" I asked. "Why," Shen said, "it parts things…Part of you here, Part of you there, and part of you spattered on that arch all the way over there!" I looked back towards blowhole who had moved far away. "What I don't want penguin guts all over me," Blowhole said. "you can say penguins normally!" Skipper said, "I knew it!" "I don't know what your talking about pen-gu-win."

Shen lit the cannon with his metal claws and nothing happened. Shen lit it again…and again…and again. Shen then moved to the front of the cannon and looked down the barrel, "Who forgot to put gunpower in there!" Shen grabbed a wolf by the neck and shoved him in front of the cannon. The Cannon was lifted up and a bag of gunpowder was poured in. the cannon went down a a wolf used a stick to pound the gunpowder down. Shen then lit the fuse again and the cannon exploded sending Shen's forces flying everywhere. Except Shen who was covered in ash tarnishing his white feathers. Shen coughed then passed out falling to the ground with a thud. "Skipper! Blowhole is getting away!" I shouted. "Get him!" Skipper shouted and we all ran toward the effiel tower in hot pursuit.

(end of chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Saving the hippies

The Effiel Tower

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Blowhole had stopped within sight of the Effiel Tower and had a huge evil smile on his face. "Nobody get any closer," Blowhole shouted, "or this metal pylon will go up!" "How?" Kowalski said, "we took out all the charges!" "Not all of them," Blowhole said pointed up at the restaurant that was in the midway point of the tower. "Don't you dare," I said. "The Hippies…as you call them are finished. "Will you be able to live with yourself if you do this?" Kowalski asked. "Yes," Blowhole said but even he looked uncertain.

"I'll do it!" Blowhole said his flipper over a red button on his control panel. "Do it then," I said, "I triple dog dare you." Blowhole's flipper hovered over the button as he hesitated. "we're waiting blowhole," I said. "I'm going for a long suspenseful wait here," Blowhole said. "this is too long of a dramatic pause," I said, "it start to feel like your having second thoughts." "I never have second thoughts pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied, "I will have my revenge!" "You said your going to detonate," Kowalski said, "if that was true you would have done it by now." Blowhole's flipper was shaking as it hovered over the big red button.

Blowhole put his flipper and growled in frustration, "Alright you win!" "Where is the hippies?" I asked. "In the restaurant," Blowhole said, "the lift is still active." "Ha! Even Dr. Blowhole has doubts," I said, "let's roll!" We walked towards the effiel tower Rico taking one last supisious glance at blowhole. We got on the elevator and started to ascend as blowhole gave us a angry glare. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. we entered the restaurant and found Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria in the center tied up surrounded by explosives. "Skipper!" Alex shouted, "don't come any closer." "Don't worry Blowhole lost his nerve," I said, "he won't pull the trigger."

"the detonator was a bluff," Marty shouted. "We're on a pressure plate and it's connected to the explosives," Gloria said. Kowalski pulled out a notepad and furiously wrote something, "Skipper without something to replace the weight of Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria the pressure plate will releash and…" "Ka-boom," Rico said. "Oh my," Private said as he pasted out. "Melmen you look calm," I said. "Calm?" Melmen said, "calm? How can I be calm if we're going to die!" "Not on my watch," I said, "how do we deactivate the pressure pad?" "We need something that is the exact same size of the four of them," Kowalski said, "and we would only have one second to move it into place." "Or you could defuse all of the explosives," Private said, "Like I just did!"

Kowalski picked up one of the "explosives" and said, "this isn't even explosive! It's just a bunch of sand!" "well that's a lucky break," I said, "rico!" Rico took out a switchblade and flipped the knife up then cut the hippies free of their constraints. "Let's move," I said, "blowhole is still down there." And then a loud bang filled the air in the direction of the elevator. The elevator doors was open and sunlight came thru, "He blew out the elevator shaft!" Kowalski said looking out. Blowhole voice came out of a intercom, "And now I blew out you!" I looked out the windows and saw two rows of four cannons lined up and all sides. The combined forces of Blowhole and Shen had gathered behind the cannons. The Rats, Hans, parker, savio, and the rat king were probably down their too. Shen's fleet of airships had surrounded the tower securing the airspace around it. "Don't worry the cannons are just in case you decide to escape by running down the legs of The Effiel Tower or repell down the side," blowhole said. "What if we want to use the Space-time teleport," Kowalski said. "I took the liberty of installing a teleport blocker in the ceiling," blowhole replied.

"That's cheating!" Kowalski shouted. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and aimed it at the ceiling. "DETONATION IN TWENTY FIVE SECONDS!" blowhole's computer blared over the speakers. The Cannons in the distance were prepped the cannoneers waiting for us to make a break for it. Kowalski had the space-time teleport all set, "Now based on my calculations the teleport blocker should be. Rico started to fire at random places in the ceiling until a loud explosion rocked us to the ground. "DETONATION IN TWENTY SECONDS!" The screen on the teleport turned a bright green, "Teleport is ready!" Kowalski said, "where to?" "Anywhere but here," I replied. Kowalski picked a random location, "how's the valley of peace?" "why not," I said. "DETONATION IN EIGHTEEN SECONDS!" "I don't think so!" I shouted. "DETONATION HAS BEEN RESET…" "blast Blowhole heard us," I replied. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO…YOU KNOW WANT FORGET IT…"

A cannonball smashed thru the glass. "Ah!" Melmen shouted as more cannonballs ripped thru the superstructure. A loud creaking sound filled the air as the restaurant started to tilt to one side. "Kowalski!" I shouted, "teleport us out of here!" All thirty-two cannons went off and a barrage of cannonballs flew our way. Just as the cannonballs hit and the effiel tower started collapsing to the ground Kowalski hit the send button on the teleport. "ahh!" Melmen shouted. "I'm too young to die!" Marty shouted. The ground rushed up to meet the tower as everything fades to white. The last thing I heard before paris faded away was blowhole shouting, "Lord Shen follow them to the valley of peace and destroy them!" OF course blowhole knows our destination…

To be continued in…

The Final DreamWorks War: Back to the Valley of peace


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

End of the War

Part one: Daleks no more

Part two: Victory!

Conclusion 

Wars end(one-shot)


End file.
